banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Banter Wars Series 1/Heat C: The Originals
Heat C of Banter Wars was the third of seven episodes of Series 1. It was originally broadcast on the 11th September 2015 on Youtube. The theme for this episode was the Prime Minister's six own competitors. Competing Robots An ordinary robot.png|An Ordinary Robot? Blimy! Prick.png|Prick I Don't know What To Call It.png|I Don't know What To Call It Crikey O'Blimey.png|Crikey O'Blimey The penetrator.jpg|The Penetrator Blimey mctrousers.jpg|Blimey McTrousers Eliminators Prick vs The Penetrator vs An Ordinary Robot? Blimy! Prick span about landing on the flame grill while An Ordinary Robot and The Penetrator duel. Prick slams into the two which cause An Ordinary Robot to start attacking Prick. The Penetrator tries to attack Prick but is flipped by the floor flipper landing on its back. An Ordinary Robot tries to flip Penetrator over again but it was no use. Qualified:An Ordinary Robot? Blimy! and Prick I Don't know What To Call It vs Blimey McTrousers vs Crikey O'Blimey Blimey McTrousers is attacked by Crikey O'Blimey almost immediately while I Don't know What To Call It tries to pierce the back of Crikey O'Blimey. Blimey McTrousers suffers some heavy damage until I Don't know What To Call It intervenes and gets underneath Crikey O'Blimey, but fails to flip it. Blimey McTrousers tries to jab I Don't know What To Call It causing some damage. Both I Don't know What To Call It and Blimey McTrousers gang up on Crikey O'Blimey attempting to get rid off the favourite. Crikey O'Blimey does escapes but is flipped by the floor flipper, mean while Blimey McTrousers burns on the flame pit causing it to smoke black from the motors. Crikey O'Blimey comes back and attacks I Don't know What To Call It, Blimey McTrousers comes into the fray but is instantly immobilized by Crikey O'Blimey's blade. Qualified:I Don't know What To Call It and Crikey O'Blimey Round Two I Don't know What To Call It vs An Ordinary Robot? Blimy! Both robots meet in the middle but neither is able to get directly underneath each other, so much so that An Ordinary Robot starts pushing the opponent into the flame grill rather than flip it. The two robots are stuck pushing one another, eventually An Ordinary Robot traps I Don't know What To Call It by the arena wall, causing a count down. This causes a replay. In the rematch, An Ordinary Robot gets a side on attack and this time manages to flip I Don't know What To Call It over after a few failed attempts. While I Don't know What To Call It was on its back, An Ordinary Robot pits the defeated opponent. Winner: An Ordinary Robot? Blimy! Prick vs Crikey O'Blimey Prick didn't stand much of a chance from the start. It was pinned to the wall by Crikey O'Blimey, shortly afterwards Prick escapes. Crikey O'Blimey catches up and instantly takes off a wheel from Prick. Within moments Prick is made immobilized by Crikey O'Blimey's aggression. Winner:Crikey O'Blimey Heat Final An Ordinary Robot begins it heat final by running away from Crikey O'Blimey. Eventually An Ordinary Robot stops being a coward and gets underneath Crikey O'Blimey and flips it a few time, failing to chuck it over but getting damage in the process. At one point An Ordinary Robot almost flips Crikey O'Blimey over but the weapon allowed it to self-right. An Ordinary Robot continues to flip Crikey O'Blimey over and over and over again but never getting it over. A heavily damaged An Ordinary Robot presses the pit release button and decides to pit Crikey O'Blimey which worked as planned. Winner: An Ordinary Robot? Blimy! Side competition Wheelchairy vs Phale At first Phale starts hitting the wheels of Wheelchairy but to no effect. The two robots push eachother about. As Phale hits the smaller wheel off of Wheelchairy Phale flies out of the arena, due to a glitch. Watch Here Category:Series 1 Category:Heat Category:Episodes with glitches